


Skilene

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crack fic. Nothing serious XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skilene

It was a nice starry night, a flat headed penguin and an otter with brown fur were sitting on a hill. They were having a night picnic. They both leaned in when they suddenly heard a high pitched scream. Marlene was pushed on her back as small flippers clutched around her neck.

"GET OFF MY PENGUIN!" Private screeched.

Marlene was so confused and shocked, she died. And then Private was put on trial by Skilene fans for murdering Marlene.

"But this is just a fanfic!" Private protested.

The skilene fans smirked evilly. "That's what you think. NOW YOU MUST SUFFER BEING STABBED IN YOUR LOWER REGIONS..."

"Nooooo!" Private wailed.

"By a lunacorn horn." The fans finished.

"NOOOOOO! MERCY!" The young bird begged.

**OMG This was enjoyable to write.**


End file.
